


La Boîte

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elladan and Elrohir are walking disasters, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, idiot teenage game with elven lords and ladies, nor for Thranduil's dignity, poor Lindir is at torture too, sort of romance, this whole thing is not good for Elrond's nerves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: Quand Elladan et Elrohir s'ennuient, ils inventent des jeux pas forcément très recommandables, et auxquels il ne faut pas participer. Surtout pas. Et ça, Elrond risque de s'en souvenir pendantlongtemps.La mâchoire de Thranduil aussi.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Si les personnages de Tolkien m’appartenaient, il y aurait belle lurette qu’ils se seraient délocalisés chez Lewis…
> 
> Warning : Cette histoire est basiquement du n’importe quoi à échelle elfique. Sinon, que les homophobes (alerte niveau 0,5), les rigoristes de Tolkien, les allergiques à l’OOC et les adeptes de l’image dorée de nos héros battent en retraite. _Maintenant_.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol de marbre froid, Elrond s’assura pour la quatrième fois que les pans de sa longue robe pourpre cachaient bien ses jambes, afin de se donner une contenance. Ceci fait, il chercha l’ _objet_ des yeux. Il s’agissait en tout et pour tout d’une simple petite boîte d’ébène divisée en trois compartiments, chacun contenant une poignée de papiers pliés en quatre. Rien de bien dangereux, à priori. A priori seulement. Le semi-Elfe entendit tout d’un coup Elladan et Elrohir rire de bon cœur à une remarque du seigneur Celeborn, et il ne put retenir un soupir. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il était bien là, entouré des gens de sa maison et des plus grands seigneurs Elfes de cet Age, eux aussi inconfortablement installés dans une pièce vide de Fondcombe, tous en cercle. Elrond releva la tête et regarda un à un les visages de ses invités pour s’assurer, une fois de plus, qu’il ne rêvait pas.

A sa gauche, le malheureux Lindir jetait tantôt un regard angoissé à la petite boîte noire, tantôt un regard implorant à son seigneur, tantôt un regard larmoyant à la harpe qu’il s’était vu contraint d’abandonner quinze minutes auparavant. A côté du musicien, les deux instigateurs de cette situation saugrenue –à savoir Elladan et Elrohir– semblaient déjà s’amuser follement. Ce qui, du point de vue de tout Elfe un tant soit peu sensé, n’était pas _du tout_ bon signe. Agenouillée près d’Elrohir, Arwen hésitait visiblement sur la conduite à tenir. A la gauche de l’Etoile du Soir, Estel et Legolas échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse, s’interrogeant mutuellement sur l’intérêt de leur présente occupation. Assis en tailleur aux côtés de son fils et –comble de malchance– juste en face du guérisseur, Thranduil de Mirkwood jouait négligemment avec l’un de ses pendentifs. Il ne prononçait pas une parole, mais son regard émeraude vissé à celui d’Elrond traduisait parfaitement ses interrogations existentielles quant à la santé mentale des Noldor et l’étrangeté de leurs passe-temps. Bien que partageant en partie ces questionnements, le semi-Elfe préféra se détourner et porter son attention sur le voisin du roi Sinda, Glorfindel. Le guerrier aux cheveux d’or esquissa un sourire amusé en entendant Erestor, qui venait d’entrer en possession de la boîte, déclarer d’un ton clinique : 

« _Pincer le dos d’Arwen._ » 

Elrond soupira de nouveau et ne jugea pas utile de relever l’information. Son regard passa rapidement sur Haldir, perdu dans la contemplation d’une tenture, avant de s’accrocher à celui de sa belle-mère, Galadriel de Lórien. La Dame du Miroir adressa un sourire d’encouragement à son gendre, ce qui pour seul effet d’abaisser un peu plus le niveau déjà critique de son moral. A côté d’elle, Celeborn gardait la tête haute et, drapé dans ce qui restait de sa dignité, semblait presque assister à une réunion des plus importantes. Seule l’étincelle pétillante qui brillait dans ses yeux démentait cette impression première. A sa gauche, Gandalf secouait doucement la tête, se retenant à grand-peine de laisser éclater son rire de stentor. 

Soudain, Arwen poussa un petit cri de douleur et Erestor, dans un tourbillon de tissus et de cheveux sombres, reprit sa place entre le vieux magicien et le seigneur des lieux. Elrond vit alors avec horreur son conseiller et ami de longue date faire glisser dans sa direction l’objet de torture nouvellement breveté qui tournait à l’intérieur du cercle des Elfes depuis déjà un quart d’heure. La boîte, à son grand dam, vint s’arrêter juste devant lui. Il observa une seconde les contours obscurs de la petite caisse et les trois poignées de papiers qu'elle contenait, le visage totalement dénué de la moindre expression. Puis il soupira une troisième fois, résigné, et tendit la main vers le premier tas de feuilles pliées. 

…Eru, mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le jeu de la boîte... J'y avais joué un jour avec des amis quand j’étais au lycée (il y a des siècles, donc), et ça m'avait traumatisée. Mais j'avais trouvé le concept amusant, et j'avais écrit un délire stupide à ce sujet, que j'ai posté sur FF.net il y a plusieurs années, que j’avais un peu laissé tombé et que j’ai recommencé à écrire l’année dernière parce que… parce que. C'est déjà une bonne raison. Du coup je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de le poster ici aussi. 
> 
> Attention, cette histoire n'est pas du tout sérieuse, comme vous pourrez bientôt le constater si ce n'est pas déjà fait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :** Quelques mots d'elfique utilisés dans ce chapitre pour ne pas être trop paumé en cours de lecture.
> 
> Adar : Père
> 
> Estel : Espoir, nom donné à Aragorn par Elrond
> 
> Irmo : Vala des Rêves entre autres, équivalent elfique de Morphée si vous voulez.
> 
> Mithrandir : Gris pèlerin, nom donné à Gandalf par les Elfes
> 
> Peneth : Jeune garçon
> 
> Peredhel : semi-Elfe

Elrond déposa son verre à côté de sa coupelle de fruits sur le petit guéridon placé près de son siège. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, vaguement découragé. Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que les souverains des trois grands domaines elfiques de la Terre-du-Milieu, à savoir la Lórien, Mirkwood et Fondcombe, débattaient du pourquoi du comment de Dol Guldur sous l’œil plus ou moins attentif de Gandalf. Plutôt moins que plus, d’ailleurs, si le semi-Elfe en croyait la tête dodelinante du vieil Istari. Cinq heures qu’ils étaient là, assis dans la Salle du Conseil de la cité-refuge de l’ouest, et qu’ils débattaient de leurs problèmes sans parvenir à se mettre d’accord sur la conduite à suivre vis-à-vis de la citadelle noire de Mirkwood. L’heure du déjeuner était depuis longtemps venue, puis passée, sans que les Elfes n’interrompirent leur Conseil, ayant pour toute nourriture les quelques fruits déposés à leur intention et les boissons qu’ils sirotaient de temps à autres. Et l’attention de chacun pour le thème principal de cette interminable réunion commençait à s’amenuiser sérieusement. 

L’un à côté de l’autre, Legolas et Haldir donnaient l’impression de prendre studieusement en note ce qui se disait, mais Elrond savait pertinemment qu’ils en étaient rendus à leur quatorzième partie de morpions, après deux grilles de sindarin-croisé et cinq petits bacs. Face au duo blond de l’est, Elladan et Elrohir bâillaient aux corneilles en regardant voler les mouches, cherchant probablement dans les tréfonds de leurs esprits bizarrement formés une nouvelle catastrophe à faire s’abattre sur la tête de leur pauvre père. A gauche du seigneur Noldo, Gandalf s’était maintenant mis à ronfler. A sa droite, Thranduil avait renoncé à écouter les autres lorsqu’on avait rejeté sa proposition de s’allier pour attaquer la forteresse, et s’occupait à faire tourner entre ses doigts sa coupe pleine sans en renverser le contenu sur son manteau. Erestor quant à lui s’était plongé dans un roman apparemment captivant qu’il dissimulait à demi sous les plis de sa robe, tandis que Glorfindel lui vantait les mérites d’un ouvrage intitulé « L’escrime pour les nuls et les pas doués » que, selon lui, le premier conseiller d’Elrond ferait bien de se procurer de toute urgence. En fait, seuls Celeborn et Galadriel, assis face à leur gendre, réfléchissaient réellement sur le problème de Dol Guldur. Et quelque chose dans leurs expressions laissait présumer qu’ils n’étaient pas près d’y trouver une solution. 

Le seigneur de Fondcombe retint un gémissement, sentant la migraine monter. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre exemple sur Gandalf (ronflements exclus), mais la présence à son côté de Thranduil, son rival officiel depuis la chute de Sauron, lui interdisait tout écart au protocole. Le roi Sinda n’aurait certainement pas manqué de lui adresser une de ces répliques cinglantes dont il avait le secret, et Elrond ne se sentait pas vraiment d’humeur à engager une joute verbale avec son ancien allié. Un regard en coin à ce dernier lui permit de constater que l’Elfe blond avait délaissé son verre et regardait à présent les jumeaux avec insistance. 

« Vos fils s’agitent, Peredhel. » Commenta-t-il à voix basse. 

Elrond se fit violence pour ne pas lui rétorquer que le sien n’était pas non plus un exemple d’assiduité, et se tourna à son tour vers les deux jeunes Elfes bruns. Et en effet, ils s’agitaient, bien que ce fût un doux euphémisme comparé à la dure réalité. Plié en deux sur ses genoux, Elladan griffonnait frénétiquement quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin froissé. Elrohir lui dictait quelques remarques, excité au point d’en sauter sur sa chaise. Les deux frères s’immobilisèrent brusquement, échangèrent un regard complice, se sourirent et pouffèrent bruyamment. Ce qui attira sur eux l’attention de toutes les personnes présentes –exception faite de Gandalf. Elrond, sentant qu’il était de son devoir d’intervenir et de prendre les choses en mains, décida de faire valoir son droit paternel sur ses fils. 

« Elladan ! Elrohir ! Pourriez-vous avoir l’obligeance de nous expliquer ce que vous êtes _encore_ en train de faire ? » Questionna le guérisseur d’un ton qui faisait clairement comprendre que ses deux garçons avaient tout intérêt à lui répondre honnêtement -et vite, avant que Thranduil ne fasse une autre remarque sur leur comportement. 

Elrohir s’agita sur son siège, mal à l’aise mais incapable de dissimuler le sourire qui éclairait son visage. Son double, tout aussi guilleret que lui, s’empressa de répondre. 

« Rien du tout, Adar. Nous mettions simplement par écrit les règles d’un jeu que nous venons d’inventer, avant de l’oublier. » 

Ah bon. Ce n’était que ça. Elrond respira. L’espace d’un instant, il avait craint que ses deux catastrophes ambulantes de fils n’aient finalement trouvé quelle nouvelle calamité provoquer. Le seigneur Noldo s’apprêtait à s’excuser auprès de Galadriel pour cette interruption au beau milieu de son argumentation lorsque Gandalf, fraîchement revenu des bras d’Irmo, interrogea les jumeaux. 

« Et vous inventez des jeux pendant les Conseils de votre père, vous ? Demanda-t-il, le regard pétillant. Il faut qu’il soit particulièrement intéressant pour que vous n’ayez pas la politesse d’attendre la fin de notre réunion… » 

Elladan et Elrohir grimacèrent devant le reproche à peine voilé du vieux magicien, mais ils ne répondirent pas. Le Pèlerin Gris précisa alors sa pensée, sourire en coin. 

« Bien. Et si vous nous expliquiez un peu en quoi consiste votre jeu, mes amis ? Je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués de ce Conseil interminable et qu’une petite pause serait, ma foi, plus que bienvenue. Qu’en pensent nos seigneurs ici présents ? » 

Elrond sentit le regard du magicien se poser sur lui. Ainsi que ceux, amusés, de ses beaux-parents. Ceux, enthousiastes, de ses fils. Ceux, étonnés, d’Haldir et de Legolas. Ceux, implorants, de ses deux conseillers et amis. Et celui, agacé, de Thranduil. L’Elfe brun leur fit signe de répondre à la question de Gandalf, évitant ainsi de se prononcer directement et de risquer de se mettre tout le monde à dos avec une seule phrase. _Le sage rabat sa capuche avant l’orage_ , comme dit un vieil adage. 

« Il me semble, Mithrandir, que nous avons mieux à faire en matière de distraction. Commenta simplement Thranduil. 

-Ne les encouragez pas ! Appuya Erestor. Manwë seul sait de quoi ils sont capables. Et encore… » 

Les joyeux sourires des jumeaux se ternirent à ces mots, et Elrond respira. Il y avait au moins deux personnes à peu près sensées dans cette assemblée. Mais la voix claire de Galadriel s’éleva alors, réduisant à néant tous les espoirs du semi-Elfe. 

« Allons, allons, il s’agit seulement d’écouter les règles d’un nouveaux jeu. Quel mal cela pourrait-il nous faire ? Et comme l’a dit Gandalf, nous avons tous besoin de nous changer les idées. Pour ma part, je suis d’accord avec lui. Et vous, mon seigneur ? » Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers son époux. 

Celeborn se contenta de lui sourire et d’incliner gracieusement la tête, indiquant à tous qu’il se plaçait du côté de Gandalf et Galadriel. Les sourires d’Elladan et d’Elrohir retrouvèrent brusquement toute leur superbe. 

« Ma foi, s’il ne s’agit que de les écouter, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème. Commença Legolas. …A condition que ce soit court, naturellement. Ajouta-t-il aussitôt devant les regards polaires de Thranduil et d’Erestor. 

-Très bien. Intervint alors Elrond. Elladan, Elrohir, expliquez-vous vite et nous en reviendrons à notre Conseil. En quoi consiste votre jeu ? » 

Du coin de l’œil, le guérisseur vit Erestor baisser la tête. Glorfindel lui posa amicalement la main sur l’épaule, souriant d’un air presque amusé. 

« Eh bien, les règles sont assez simples, en fait. Commença Elrohir. C’est un jeu qui se joue à plusieurs. A partir de trois joueurs, c’est faisable. Mais c’est plus drôle à cinq ou plus. 

-Nous pensions y jouer avec Estel, Arwen, Haldir et Legolas après le Conseil. Précisa son frère. 

-Pour ce qui est du matériel, ce jeu nécessite seulement quelques feuilles, de l’encre, une plume et une boîte. Reprit Elrohir. C’est d’ailleurs ainsi que nous pensions l’appeler : le jeu de la boîte. 

-Très rapide et facile à préparer. Continua Elladan. Il suffit de séparer la boîte en trois compartiments…

-…De noter sur des carrés de papiers les noms des joueurs…

-…De plier ces papiers…

-…De les placer dans un des compartiments de la boîte…

-…De faire de même avec une liste de verbes d’action, comme par exemple toucher, pincer ou caresser…

-…Et avec une liste de parties du corps, comme la main, le front ou les cheveux. 

-Surtout, il ne faut pas pouvoir différencier les papiers des différents compartiments. Ajouta Elladan. Ce n’est pas drôle, sinon. Il faut pouvoir conserver l’effet de surprise, vous comprenez. 

-A tour de rôle, chaque joueur pioche dans la boîte une action, une partie du corps et le nom d’un joueur, puis effectue l’action demandée. Expliqua son jumeau. Et s’il refuse…

-Nous hésitons encore entre deux solutions. Soit il a un gage, soit il doit retirer un vêtement. 

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux retirer un vêtement, non ? Questionna Elrohir. Cela oblige à effectuer l’action et permet aussi de déterminer à quel moment le jeu se termine. 

-Oui, le premier joueur à ne plus pouvoir retirer de vêtements a perdu. Excellente idée, frérot ! Très bien, c’est décidé. Voilà, vous savez tout sur notre nouveau jeu. » 

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Glorfindel, en fin stratège qu’il était, commenta d’un ton pensif : 

« Ça a l’air inoffensif…

-Si Estel doit y jouer, il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous que cela le soit, en effet. Rétorqua Elrond. 

-Mon ami, fit la voix réjouie de Gandalf, le meilleur moyen pour vous de juger de la dangerosité de ce jeu serait de vous y essayer. » 

Nouveau silence. 

Elrond jeta un coup d’œil au vieux magicien, tant pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était hors de question qu’il joue à _ça_ avec ses fils que pour essayer de déterminer quel genre d’herbe à pipe il avait bien pu fumer en compagnie d’un certain vieil Hobbit avant de venir à Fondcombe. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il échoua dans l'un et l'autre de ses objectifs. 

« Par ailleurs, reprit l'Istari, ne pensez-vous pas qu'un jeu de société serait le meilleur moyen de resserrer les liens entre Fondcombe, Mirkwood et la Lórien ? Nous sommes bien assez nombreux ici pour tester l'invention des jumeaux, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? 

-Parce que nous ignorions que les divagations de deux elflings immatures pouvaient être considérées comme des jeux de société. Répliqua calmement Thranduil, formulant à sa façon ce que nombre d'Elfes pensaient à cet instant précis. 

-Nous ne divaguons pas ! Se récria aussitôt Elrohir. 

-Et nous ne sommes pas immatures ! » Clama Elladan. 

Dix regards sceptiques se posèrent sur lui. 

« Ah bon ? S'étonna son double. 

-Elrohir ! Nous nous devons d'être unis face à l'adversité ! 

-…Parfaitement. Tu as raison, frérot, nous ne sommes pas immatures ! » 

Les regards sceptiques se changèrent en regards blasés, amusés ou déprimés selon leurs propriétaires. Galadriel secoua doucement la tête et adressa un sourire attendri à ses deux petits-fils. 

« Vous venez presque de nous démontrer le contraire de ce que vous dites, peneth. Mais cela importe peu. Pour ma part, je dois reconnaître que je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'un tel jeu pourrait donner…

-Des situations absurdes, à n'en pas douter. Objecta Erestor. Ma dame, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que nous pourrions jouer à… à… _ceci_ ? 

- _Ceci_ s'appelle le jeu de la boîte, seigneur conseiller. Intervint Glorfindel. Et, personnellement, j'avoue que la perspective d'y jouer afin de "resserrer les liens" entre les trois domaines elfiques me réjouit presque… C'est tout de même plus agréable que d'être assis pendant des heures à discuter de problèmes rébarbatifs au possible. » 

Au grand dam d'Elrond et d'Erestor, Haldir hocha silencieusement la tête. Legolas le regarda, jeta un coup d'œil à son père, hésita, soupira et finit par hausser une épaule incertaine. 

« En ce qui me concerne, j'ai cru comprendre qu'Elladan et Elrohir avaient l'intention de m'y faire jouer tôt ou tard. Alors je vote pour que nous y jouions maintenant. Mais comprenez bien, précisa-t-il hâtivement en voyant la mâchoire du souverain de Mirkwood se crisper, que je le fais simplement parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper et que je préfère avancer ce moment afin d'en être délivré le plus vite possible. 

-De plus, ajouta Haldir avec un large sourire, y jouer tous ensemble pourrait s'avérer… distrayant. » 

Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur la silhouette muette de Celeborn, et chacun devina que le capitaine Galadhrim essayait d'imaginer ce à quoi un grand seigneur elfe qui essaye de pincer les cheveux de sa dame pourrait ressembler. Glorfindel, Gandalf et les jumeaux se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, et Elrond et Erestor eux-mêmes esquissèrent des sourires amusés. 

« Distrayant… » Répéta lentement Celeborn. 

Son regard glissa vers le maître de Fondcombe, et celui-ci sentit son sourire fondre comme neige au soleil. En revanche, celui du seigneur de la Lórien s'élargit considérablement. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de vin, l'air pensif. 

« Oui, reprit-il, cela pourrait s'avérer _distrayant_. Je donne ma voix à Elladan et Elrohir. » 

Elrond retint un gémissement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander sa fille en mariage, il le savait… Il entendit, impuissant, le premier né de ses fils jumeaux s'exclamer d'une voix enthousiaste : 

« Alors, si je récapitule correctement, nous avons avec nous : Gandalf, Grand-mère, Grand-père, Glorfindel, Haldir et le prince Legolas. En comptant 'Rohir et moi, cela fait huit personnes qui désirent –ou du moins acceptent– de jouer au jeu de la Boîte, contre seulement trois qui veulent s'en abstenir. A moins que… » 

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, interrogeant du regard Elrond et Thranduil. Les expressions renfrognées et presque identiques des deux Elfes le renseignèrent assez bien sur leur état d'esprit, et le jeune Noldo préféra ne pas chercher plus de soutien de leur côté. Il se tourna vers Erestor, qui eut un soupir résigné. 

« Si j'avais pu l'éviter, je l'aurai fait. Mais étant donné notre actuelle situation d'infériorité numérique, il me semble que je vais devoir me plier à votre volonté. Néanmoins, sachez que je vote contre. » 

Elladan hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, mais sans pouvoir faire disparaître l'étincelle espiègle qui brillait dans ses yeux –et qui inquiétait singulièrement son père. 

« Cela fait donc bien huit contre trois. Constata-t-il. 

-Et nous allons pouvoir jouer. Ajouta son frère. Viens ‘Dan ! Allons préparer la boîte ! » 

Et sans attendre la moindre autorisation de quitter la salle du Conseil, les deux jeunes guerriers se levèrent et disparurent en direction de leurs appartements. Lorsque l'écho de leurs éclats de rire se fut évanoui, Elrond se risqua à jeter un œil à la ronde. Gandalf avait l'air immensément content de lui, pour une raison qui échappait totalement au semi-Elfe. Glorfindel et Haldir échangeaient des sourires complices, et Legolas observait ses ongles avec un intérêt d'autant plus grandissant que son père le fixait d'une façon signifiant clairement ce qu'il pensait de lui : "fils indigne". Erestor tâchait de concentrer son attention sur le livre qu'il lisait avant l'interruption des jumeaux, et Galadriel et Celeborn discutaient à voix basse. Ce fut à cet instant précis, bien qu'il ne sût jamais pourquoi, qu'Elrond réalisa toute l'ampleur de la bêtise qu'il avait faite en questionnant ses fils sur leur étrange occupation. 

Note pour plus tard : ne plus _jamais_ demander des explications à Elladan et Elrohir lorsqu'ils se comportent anormalement. Surtout en présence de Gandalf, Celeborn, Galadriel et Thranduil _réunis_. C'est beaucoup trop risqué. 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque les deux frères revinrent dans la salle du Conseil en brandissant victorieusement leur boîte, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Elrond fut surpris de voir qu'ils avaient réussi à traîner avec eux sa douce Arwen, le jeune Estel et le malheureux Lindir, qui avaient tous les trois eu la malchance de croiser le chemin des terreurs officielles de Fondcombe. Il entendit vaguement Elrohir proposer de s'installer dans une salle vide pour être plus à l'aise et Celeborn, dans sa grande sagesse, demander à ce que la pièce en question soit si possible dépourvue de fenêtre. Tous se levèrent et suivirent les jumeaux à la recherche de la salle adéquate. Lorsqu'elle fut trouvée, tous s'y installèrent en cercle autour de la boîte. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles en silence, observant l'objet de toutes les attentions, jusqu'à ce que le cadet des jumeaux ne s'exclama : 

« Bon, je commence ? » 

Et les dés furent jetés. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis absolument certaine de n'avoir pas du tout respecté les personnalités des Elfes (et magicien) cités ci-dessus. Mais comme cette histoire est une vaste blague, on va faire genre c’est pas grave.


End file.
